world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
072114EnzoEddy2
calligraphicGuitarist CG began pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 23:28 -- 11:28 CG: Hello Enzo? 11:28 AT: ∴ Oh, Good evening Eddy. ∴ 11:28 CG: Came to inform you the band update. 11:28 AT: ∴ What do you have to report? ∴ 11:29 CG: I mentioned about you bringing Thiago into the band, more like saying Thiago snuck in. 11:29 CG: Tethys had to pull out of the band because of Thiago just being here. 11:29 CG: I wasn't myself at the time and left her on a sour note. 11:29 AT: ∴ Truly? That's a shame; ∴ 11:30 AT: ∴ I'm not surprised she has the sense to not want to complicate her life; ∴ 11:30 AT: ∴ I suppose I don't understand troll relationships, perhaps they don't enjoy their blackroms, or it is unrequited. ∴ 11:31 CG: I agree. I feel Thiago only joined because Tethys was in our band. Same goes for our Laser harp. He's debating on staying or going though. 11:31 AT: ∴ Truly regrettable; however, I do have sound samples from both Tethys and the Harpist. ∴ 11:31 AT: ∴ I can easily make one song with what I do have of theirs; ∴ 11:32 AT: ∴ We will have to find more band members, but I'm not apposed to having revolving door members. ∴ 11:33 AT: ∴ So, without Tethys, who does that leave us with? ∴ 11:34 CG: Jack the harmonica, Eric the classic piano, yourself with music and lyrics, and me with guitar. 11:34 CG: I imagine it won't be hard for you to pick up drumming correct? 11:34 AT: ∴ Oh? did Thiago leave as well? ∴ 11:35 CG: ...Oh right...and Thiago on synthesis. 11:35 CG: sorry. Still have weariness about him. 11:36 AT: ∴ I suppose I can understand why; however we can't discount Tethys's attitude. ∴ 11:36 AT: ∴ She did seem fairly apathetic about the whole thing; and I don't see how percussion could be terribly hard. ∴ 11:37 CG: It's all about following a rhythm. I can give you some drum samples online. 11:38 AT: ∴ Well, I have rhythm, I know that; ∴ 11:39 AT: ∴ And I have an overturned bucket I could hit with a stick. ∴ 11:39 CG: If you wanna really be a drummer you gotta get the right gear. 11:40 AT: ∴ My dear Eddy, you think too conventionally. ∴ 11:41 CG: Heh. Well if you think you can handle it with what you got then it will be quite the feat. 11:42 AT: ∴ A drum is only as good as the player, not to mention the sounds that can be produced from an array of large containers is endless; ∴ 11:42 AT: ∴ Provided I can continue my supply of containers. ∴ 11:42 CG: Trash rock? 11:43 AT: ∴ Well, not presented as such, but unless I can find drums, I will have to do with what I have. ∴ 11:43 CG: hmm... 11:44 CG: ...I looked up something really...really odd. 11:44 CG: But could be what you're trying to go for with improv. 11:44 CG: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lfwzlE3WEkw 11:44 AT: ∴ Oh? What's this? ∴ 11:44 CG: I'm not a disney fan myself...but i think it's 'trashin the cam'... 11:45 CG: camp* 11:45 AT: ∴ Oh, I think I do remember this; ∴ 11:45 AT: ∴ I ∴ 11:45 CG: ...You do? 11:46 AT: ∴ I'm not certain I want to be as transparrent as they are being; ∴ 11:46 CG: But I imagine this is what I ended up imagining. What variation would you be taking with it? 11:47 AT: ∴ Well, firstly, not certainly not clearly breaking plates, nor would my music be this robust or lively. ∴ 11:47 AT: ∴ I'm more in for swelling scores that eventually build to magnificent breakdowns. ∴ 11:48 CG: Huh. 11:48 CG: Well if that's what you want our band to do okay. 11:49 AT: ∴ To a degree yes, but with fewer percussion per song; ∴ 11:49 AT: ∴ I would not use all the improvised procussion all at once. ∴ 11:50 CG: You sure this is a rock song? 11:51 AT: ∴ What you just had me listen to? certainly not rock. ∴ 11:51 AT: ∴ Here I will give you a sample of what I mean: ∴ 11:52 AT: ∴ http://youtu.be/2kfkUUkEGtc?t=8m39s ∴ 11:53 AT: ((if it doesn't start there automatically, go to 8:39, you don't have to listen to all 17min)) 11:56 AT: ∴ think of that, but the harshness of pants and deep hollow drum barrels; ∴ 11:56 AT: ∴ Also spacier. ∴ 11:56 AT: ∴ *pans, not pants ∴ 11:57 CG: ...Wow... 11:57 CG: sounds...really emotional. 11:58 AT: ∴ Indeed; that is what I want to make, music that not only elicits deep emotion; ∴ 11:58 AT: ∴ but also laced with lyrics about the meaning of the universe and the concepts of reality. ∴ 11:58 CG: ...and make people really feel like the music is narrating it to your spirit... 11:59 AT: ∴ I like that imagry; ∴ 12:00 CG: ...We gotta get eric a piano... 12:00 AT: ∴ assuming the spirit is a real thing that can be shared through music. ∴ 12:00 CG: It's the metaphorical concept Enzo. 12:00 AT: ∴ I know, Sometimes I can't help refute. ∴ 12:01 CG: Basically saying 'music reaches out to your heart so deeply and into your mind so detailingly it makes you feel like you want to know more'. 12:01 CG: Well I can understand. 12:01 CG: But then the old saying 'just because you don't see air doesn't mean it doesn't exist'. 12:01 CG: How can you rebuttle that? 12:01 CG: rebuttal* 12:02 AT: ∴ Air is proven to exist because it has the power to effect more than preception; ∴ 12:02 AT: ∴ A tree being pulled out of the ground due to incredible force is a clear indecator of air's existance; ∴ 12:03 AT: ∴ Also "air" is a concept of chemicles in a gascious form. ∴ 12:03 AT: ∴ But I do know where you're coming from; somethings are simply mysterious. ∴ 12:03 CG: Exactly. I mean, I just met this girl by mistake who talks about magic existing. Whether it be metaphorical or for real with her, she at least uses belief to make it feel real. 12:04 CG: A means of connecting between people and making them feel an emotion evoked from sincerity and energetic compassion. 12:04 AT: ∴ Feh; I would be driven crazy by a constant stream of nonsense magic worship; ∴ 12:04 CG: What i wouldn't give to fight a real cerberus though instead of pretend. 12:04 AT: ∴ It's why I would not be able to fully respect someone deeply religious. ∴ 12:05 CG: I'll remember not mentioning her or the sister of the girl i'm falling for. 12:05 CG: the sister, she's religious. 12:05 AT: ∴ Oh? is this the sister I spoke to the other day? ∴ 12:05 CG: Yes. It'd be nice if you didn't try to debate her into thinking you're bad company. 12:06 AT: ∴ Hmmm, well I will not endevour to try and debunk her religion; ∴ 12:06 AT: ∴ I am not one for insulting other people's beliefs, only showing when they are clearly wrong. ∴ 12:06 CG: you can't imagine the number of facepalms i'm doing hearing that can you? 12:08 AT: ∴ I suppose that statement was a bit flawed. ∴ 12:08 CG: Very. 12:08 CG: I know you're genius enough to catch your own words at least. 12:08 CG: The best i can do is help with sound advice. 12:08 AT: ∴ Well, I try to be as smart as I can be; even Plato needed Socrates to question him. ∴ 12:09 CG: I'm happy to be your socrates. 12:10 AT: ∴ Ah ha, well, we can debate who is who another time. ∴ 12:10 AT: ∴ Though for now, I appreciate the sentiment. ∴ 12:11 CG: You're welcome. 12:11 CG: Though it means I have to practice how to tone my musical pacing down to match the same melody you're looking for. 12:12 AT: ∴ Well the melodies will vary, and I will work on setting a beat for you and the rest of the band so you can match your speed as it varries. ∴ 12:12 CG: It'll be quite the challenge for me. 12:16 AT: ∴ I believe in your talents and your faith in our project; ∴ 12:16 AT: ∴ I'm sure we will be able to make music out of whatever you produce. ∴ 12:16 CG: ...Thanks. I need all the belief I can get on my side. 12:19 AT: ∴ Well I do have a recording of quite a few harp noises, a drum beat and female vocals ∴ 12:19 AT: ∴ Not to mention the guitar riff you sent me. ∴ 12:19 CG: Heh. I can give you a sample of my most beloved genre. 12:20 AT: ∴ That would be great; I'll do what I can with them. ∴ 12:20 CG: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oSylbQEHhVo 12:20 CG: Founders of Kamelot, my confession. 12:20 CG: the song title that is. Not a real confession. 12:21 AT: ∴ ah ha, I see ∴ 12:22 CG: Something I really feel speaks out to me. 12:23 AT: ∴ I like it, The power guitar is certainly something we can use as well as the violins; ∴ 12:23 AT: ∴ The drummer is lazy though. ∴ 12:23 CG: good lazy or bad lazy? 12:24 AT: ∴ In this case? Bad lazy. ∴ 12:24 CG: I guess. 12:24 CG: I was always one for the lyrics and the power guitar. 12:25 AT: ∴ Indeed: those are the best parts of the band; and to be fair, the drums work with the rest of the band. ∴ 12:26 CG: to me... Base is the tempo, the setting of a bands motions. Drums bring rhythm, bringing the music high or low in motion of the song. Guitar is melody, bringing forth different pitch and pacing with the rest... and I think the voice and other ensamble are harmony, that which brings forth synergy to the rest of the music. 12:28 AT: ∴ Largely, I agree with that; ∴ 12:29 AT: ∴ If you want an example of a band that is not only like what you shared with me, but in sync with what they're playing, I can share: ∴ 12:29 CG: Do share. I'd like to listen. 12:30 AT: ∴ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N_d7ReeVkGo ∴ 12:30 AT: ∴ excuse it, it is a bit bombastic, but I do enjoy them a lot. ∴ 12:31 CG: aah...the foundations of their rock... 12:31 CG: > > !! 12:31 CG: Wait a minute. 12:31 CG: You listen to rhapsody too? 12:32 AT: ∴ Indeed; I have dabbled in them, particularly listening to the metal technique. ∴ 12:33 CG: Hah. And here I thought you were only about slow to build up. I should've been wiser and asked if you had other song interests too. 12:33 AT: ∴ Well, The slow build up is there, particularly in this song, and they have other songs that build slower than this one; ∴ 12:34 CG: Well if it's rhapsody pace then I can grasp that easy. 12:34 AT: ∴ Sometimes a high innitial attack can be useful, particularly depending on the genre and the subject matter; ∴ 12:35 CG: It's like you're reading my mind here. 12:35 AT: ∴ I wouldn't ask you to go at crazy chaos mathmetal levels, ∴ 12:35 CG: Doubt I can handle that. 12:35 AT: ∴ Indeed; if anything that would be something to build to. ∴ 12:40 CG: Well it's nice knowing the range of understanding you got too. 12:40 CG: Just like I said, take it easy with the sister okay? 12:40 AT: ∴ I will be civil if contacted; ∴ 12:41 AT: ∴ I doubt she would have the ability to debates me, perhaps she can put some sort of curse one me. ∴ 12:42 CG: now let's not joke about that or risk it being true. 12:42 AT: ∴ HAH! ∴ 12:42 AT: ∴ Forgive me, you know my adversion to magic and the thought of it existing is both hilarious ∴ 12:42 AT: ∴ and infuriating to me. ∴ 12:43 CG: Well it made you laugh at least. 12:43 AT: ∴ it did, and the laugh was met by the unbridled rage, they had a discussion and left me feeling neautral. ∴ 12:44 CG: Oh well. 12:46 CG: Oh right, before we finish up, I got a finished work of that project you sent me. 12:46 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG -- file sent -- 12:46 AT: ∴ Oh? what's this now? ∴ 12:47 CG: You sent me some work last chat...thought I'd give a slight flair to it. 12:49 AT: ∴ Oh yes! Now I recognize it! ∴ 12:49 AT: ∴ I am quite impressed, I like what you produced here. ∴ 12:50 CG: Thanks. It's nothing much. 12:51 AT: ∴ It will pair well with the other clips I have; With this we may have a song pretty soon. ∴ 12:51 CG: Glad to hear it. 12:51 CG: I gotta finish a few things up here before long. Hope to chat again. 12:53 AT: ∴ Until we speak again. ∴ -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 00:53 --